Whos more dominate?
by Pained Past97
Summary: Derek and Spencer fight over whos more dominate.What will the outcome be? R&R plz! DISCLAMER, i do not own criminal minds, just the plot.


DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, JUST THE PLOT. _  
I slowly walked up behind Spencer and wrapped my arms around his waist. He immeditly relaxed into my touch.  
"Whats eating at you baby?" I said as he turned to face me.  
"Tobias Hankle."  
"Tobias Hankle drugged and tourchered you for 2 days, Spence. You feel like you owe Adam because of Hankle?" I asked disbelife seeping into my voice.  
"I should hav noticed earlier, in time to save Adam." He said looking at me through blurry eyes. Oh my poor baby boy.  
"Spence none of us noticed it. Dont blame yourself." I whispered, kissing his forhead.  
"Derek do you think I can be dominate? Like I mean in anything I do, I always seem to follow, not lead." he asked, a few tears escaping the barrier of his eyes. "Baby, do you not see it? Sure in some things we all have to follow, but in others we get the chance to take control, to lead. You? Baby believe me there are so many things I love about you, but my favorite is how your the dom in our relationship. At work you seem to feel more confedint if you dont have too much responsibility, but outside of work, you can be controling, bossy, compolsively obsesive. But I find it more, uhh, hot? when you take control. Like for example, in the bedroom, hello Mr. Dominate." I finished my rant only to have Spencer turn an adorable shade of red. "Ok I guess, but that last part is so not true." he said laughing as we headed off the roof to the suv.  
"Yeah it is, pretty boy.." I said as I climbed in the driver seat, him the passenger. Emily was in the back listening to every word, so I made sure to add a few details. "Just watch I'll show you. When we get home, youll be all over me." I said as I heard emily stiffle a giggle by turning it into a cough.  
"Oh Emily. I forgot you were back there. How much did you hear?" I asked acting innocent.  
"Uhhh all of it I think." she said, finally laughing. Spencer turned red again.  
"Whats wrong baby?" I asked Spencer as we pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "Nothing. Im fine, but dont you think your more dominate in the bedroom?" he asked me, smiling.  
"Somtimes, but im suposse to be, I mean look at me. Your more femenine. Ok Emily if you didnt know us and you saw us at, at a club, who looks like the dom?" I asked Emily, looking at her in the rearview mirror. Her eyes bugged like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Uhhh, Derek? No, no. Derek shut up." She said stopping me from laughing. "Ok if you look at the two of you, Derek would look like the dom because hes bigger and more confediant." she said leaning back grinning, clearly pleased with her answer.  
"You see, but I love that you take control in the bedroom." I said kissing the hand that was still clasped tightly in mine.  
"I love you Derek." he said quietly, still tentive around the subject.  
"I love you to pretty boy." I whispered leaning over to kiss his lips softly, only to be interupted by a loud honking.  
"Oh shit!" I yelled pushing the pedal, the light had turned green. Emily screamed as we jerked forward, causing me to laugh.  
"Chicken shit." I said glancing in the rearview mirror at her.  
"Shut up Derek! Learn to drive, while keeping it in your pants." she yelled kicking the back of my seat.  
"Hey. No need to yell and get pushy. Now, are you going to take your own advice?" I asked her. She leaned forward so her head was now between the two front seats.  
"What do you mean by that, Derek." she asked through gritted teeth.  
"I mean, are you going to keep in your pants while your around Hotch?" I asked, pleased when I heard Spencer giggle and Emily growl.  
"Derek. You know there is nothing going on with me and Hotch." she replied kind of nerviously.  
"Oh yeah? Then how come at the christmas party Jack called you his soon-to-be-mommy? Can you answer that for me, Emily? Are you Jacks soon-to-be-  
mommy?" I said pulling into the airport parking lot.  
"Derek, if you value your life you will shut up right now. Now, Reid, I know that you love your boyfriend but if you dont get him to shut up I will shot him."  
she said looking at Spence like he knew how to control me, which he did and if I wanted to have some fun when we got home I would do well to listen to him. So Emily won this one but I would make sure to ask her when he wasnt around or ask Hotch. "Derek, sweetie I value your life so if you dont mind, would you shut up?" he asked me through those oh-so-innosent-eyes, of his.  
"Fine you win this one, Em. But dont worry I will find out. I am a profiler after all." I said pulling Spencer with me to the jet. When we got there everyone was ther, except Emily. "Wheres Emily?" Hotch asked as me and Spencer sat down on the couch.  
"We left her back at the truck." Spence said as he laid down and put his head in my lap. "Why?" Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"She was being mean to Derek. So we left her." he said already half asleep. I put my hand on his chest and almost as if it was a reflex, he reached up and intwined our fingers. I brought his hand to my lips and softly kissed each didgit, smiling when he sighed, content. Hotch stood and went to help Emily with her bags. She sat down and glared at me for about ten minutes before we both finally fell asleep. I woke up to Spencer rolling in his sleep. His face scrunched up as if he was in pain, his eyes were wet, and he was mumbling something along the lines of, 'Derek... no plz not him. No Derek, baby.' I sat there watching him before I relized he was having a nightmare about me.  
"Spence, baby wake up. Come on pretty boy wake up for me. Thats it let me see your eyes, show me your awake." I said as he wiped his eyes. He looked up at me through blurry eyes before closing them again and whispering my name. "Pretty boy, you ok?" I asked as he sat up looking around.  
"Yeah, im fine. Why wouldnt I be?" he replied streching.  
"I dont know, but if you want to talk about it you know im here right?" I said taking his hand.  
"Yeah I know. When do we land?" he asked laying back down. I looked at my watch, it was 8:45. We werent suposed to land untill 10.  
"An hour and 15 minutes. The team is going to the club when we land, do you want go? We dont have to if you dont want to." I asked kind of wanting him to say yes but then again I just wanted to go home and snuggel up to my pretty boy and sleep untill noon.  
"Yeah we can go for a litle while if you want." he said, again already half aleep.  
"Its up to you baby." I replied kissing his hand.  
"Yeah we'll go for about an hour or so, then go home." he mumbled. When we got home later that night we immedietly fell into bed and got the most sleep we had had in almost a month. Even with all horrors we see every day, Spencer and I some how get through it all together. Even fighting over who was more dominate.  
_

HEYYY SORRY ITS SOOO SHORT BUT I HAVE HAD TO REVISE IT A COUPLE OF TIMES. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! R&R PLZ. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF ANYONE HAS ANY SPECIFIC IDEAS FOR A SECOND CHAPTER, PLZ FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME YOUR OPINION, IM AT A WRITTERS BLOCK. THANX!  



End file.
